xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Argentum Trade Guild
The Argentum Trade Guild (Japanese: , Avaritia shōkai, lit. Avaritia Company) is a Nation in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. It is mercantile organization based in the Argentum Titans, particularly the largest Titan Goldmouth. The Guild grew up on a ship attached to this Titan who serves to navigate like a balloon. It is a consortium of crafty merchants that is enriched by skillfully taking advantage of tensions between nations and by exploiting the trade of war. It is one of eleven such Nopon Guilds, and the only accessible one. This trading hub is home to a wide variety of people, many of whom are Nopon. It is full of salvage and trading stops and is not affected by the Cloud Sea. The Titan is only large enough to hold the manmade structures of the city—there is generally no wildlife on the Titan itself. Shops are often run by Nopons and usually crowded with business people. Some of them headed by Bana are searching for the legendary Blade Aegis, Pyra, in order to earn a lot of money. __TOC__ Story Captain Nopopon was a legendary sailor who allegedly conquered all of the Cloud Sea and founded the Nopon Trade Guild. One of his descendants was a Driver that founded the Argentum Trade Guild. This Driver used his Blade as a trade associate, and by forming trade relations in areas affected by the disaster, the Argentum Trade Guild grew to new heights. At the beginning of the story, Chairman Bana of the Argentum Trade Guild is approached by Torna in need of a Leftherian Salvager for a high-paying job. Rex ultimately accepts his offer and helps Torna bring up the Ancient Ship. After venturing inside the vessel, Torna and Rex find Pyra, the legendary Aegis. Before Torna can take Pyra for themselves, Rex becomes her Driver, and the two escape the Ancient Ship on Azurda. Bana then informs Dughall that the Aegis is headed to Gormott Province. The party stopped by the Guild to get a ride to Mor Ardain, they were forced to chase a Gormotti kid who stole Roc's Core Crystal. After the party helped the Gormotti kids defeat bandits, they brought them back to the Guild to work. After Bana is found supplying Torna with unknown weaponry, he goes on the run, and Niranira is appointed the Acting Chairman of the Argentum Trade Guild. He attends the Ruler's Congress in Indol alongside rulers and representatives of the other Nations. Bana later plans to assassinate Queen Raqura with Giga Rosa, but he is stopped and captured by Mor Ardain. As punishment, Bana is put to work operating Goldmouth's generator, and Niranira is officially appointed to Chairman. Niranira begins to look into Bana's schemes and finds out that Bana was secretly funding Lindwurm, a terrorist organization aimed at destroying nations such as the Empire of Mor Ardain. After stopping Don Dondon, Bana's father and the leader of Lindwurm, Don Dondon is captured and is put to work on Argentum's generator along with Bana. Landmarks and Locations Goldmouth Landmarks * Goldmouth Return Port * Central Exchange * Goldmouth Warehouse * Lemour Inn * Goldmouth Flight Deck * Goldmouth Wheelhouse * Bana's Bedroom * Noponya Shrine Locations * Salvage Deck * Argentum Bazaar * Chairman's Room * Goldmouth Exit Dock * Maelstrom * Rumbletum Canteen * Bower Lounge * Goldmouth Res. Dist. * Goldmouth Viewpoint * Goldmouth Rooftop Salvage Points * Salvage Deck * Maelstrom * Goldmouth Flight Deck NPCs * Aft * Amumu * Bana * Bonbon * Budada * Cedar * Denden * Don Dondon * Etoto * Falala * Flannick * Fleecyflossy * Foorara * Freigha * Garram * Gegebi * Harghal * Helehele * Hirkham * Hurryscurry (DLC) * Karozze * Khulkhan * Kisasa * Kitoto * Kokoi * Krujah * Kux * Kynon * Kynthia * Limuli * Mamalu * Max * Melolo * Mochichi * Momoni * Motata * Mumufa * Murmur * Naleeze * Nalinali * Nel * Noganga * Nunui * Panpan * Pelala * Periperi * Pippin * Pupunin * Razzlydazzly * Robodo * Rumtumtum * Rurui * Sachair * Sandrin * Shoon * Shynini * Siarmal * Silas * Smismi * Snikisniki * Spraine * Talulu * Tevissa * Tipitapi * Tiwitiwi * Tonadon * Tortor * Utoto * Watata * Ylouz * Yox * Ysolde * Zubzub * Zuzu Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Crane Serprond * Dettl Pagul * Esko Krabble * Karor Lysaat * Kattl Krabble * Kran Crustip * Ledro Urchon * Mahn Krabble * Margl Krabble * Mees Urchon * Morg Krabble * Piros Crustip Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ankl Tirkin * Clean Driver * Gale Rocke * Petra Crustip * Pilum Tirkin * Silt Driver * Sly Krabble * Trent Krabble Quest Exclusive Bosses * Lethal Bradly * Tirkin King * Torl Marrin Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, greed/avarice, the former using the Latin word and the latter is the Latin word for silver, or collectively, coins made from silver. Trivia * In the quest Nopon Doubloons Ahoy, it is revealed that there are ten other trade guilds in Alrest, but Argentum's rise to dominance has left the others behind. Gallery Argentum-Trade-Guild-Emblem.png 0603f541-1cb5-4de9-9ae5-c572d03e294c watermark.jpg XC2-Argentum-Trade-Guild.png XC2-argentum-screen-1.jpg XC2-argentum-screen-2.jpg XC2-argentum-screen-3.jpg XC2-argentum-screen-4.jpg XC2-argentum-screen-5.jpg XC2-argentum-screen-6.jpg XC2-argentum-hero.jpg XC2-Argentum-artwork.png XC2-Argentum-Trade-Guild-2.jpg XC2-Avaritia-Company.jpg XC2-006.png Category:XC2 Locations Category:XC2 Nations Category:Argentum Trade Guild Category:Ships